Various types of wet wipe dispensing systems are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wet wipe roll dispensing system that attaches to a recessed toilet paper holder including a housing having pivotally attached first and second portions with a slot therebetween from which to individually dispense wet wipes from a roll rotatingly secured to a spring-loaded rod disposed across a chamber inside the housing, the wet wipes having a semi-circular tab for grasping one of the wipes.